gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Cycheart
Hi, Game of Thrones Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Brienne. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Drmobius212 (Diskussion) 21:24, 14. Jun. 2012 Wilkommen Hallo Cycheart, ich wollte dich mal offiziell begrüßen. Wenn du Lust hast, kann du dich ja im Forum mal vorstellen. :) Ich bin Lee alias Sophia und einer der Admins hier. Ich finde es toll, dass du die Seite von Brienne erstellt hast, aber ich wollte dich darum bitten die Namen immer auszuschreiben (ebenso wenn du verlinkst). Ich werde die Seite also verschieben und in Brienne von Tarth umbennen. Sie ist immer noch da und ich verändere sonst nichts, es geht lediglich um die Einheitlichkeit der Wikia. Wenn der Nachname der Person bekannt ist, dann sollte die Seite auch so heißen. Ich repariere auch noch einen Link... am besten du schaust dier hinterher die Versionen an, damit du weißt, was ich gemacht habe und du das in Zukunft alleine hinbekommst. Um Versionen anzuschauen, öffnest du das Ausklappmenü beim Knopf Bearbeiten und klickst auf Versionen. ;) Auf gute Zusammenarbeit. LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee 13:28, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Bitte, nimm es mir nicht übel, wenn ich doch Sachen verändere. Ich versuche lediglich zu helfen. : Um deine Frage wegen Domeric Bolton zu beantworten: Ramsey ist ein Snow, also ein Bastard, er kann niemals der Erbe des Hauses sein. Aber ich habe das nur zufällig herausgefunden. Ich wusste das vorher auch nicht. ^^" LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee 22:40, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Bilder hochladen und Haus Bolton Hi du, ich hab jetzt mal kundig gemacht, wie das mit dem Bilder hochladen, Lizenzen etc. ist. Weil ich zu faul bin, das alles nochmal aufzulisten. Kannst du das hier in der Wikia-Hilfe finden. Dort sind auch noch mal die Lizenzen erklärt. Wenn du dann immer noch nicht sicher bist, frag mich ruhig noch einmal. Du kannst immer Bilder aus einer anderen Wikia oder Wikipedia runterladen und hier hochladen und musst dann nur die Angaben zu Lizenzrechten und Besitzer aus der Beschreibung kopieren. In manchen Fällen sagt er dir dann hier an, dass das Bild mit einem anderen identisch ist. Das übergehst du einfach, weil es dann oft in einer anderssprachigen Wikia schon hochgeladen wurde. Ist aber eben nicht unsere. Zum Haus Bolton hab ich jetzt noch mal nachgeschaut, weil mich das stutzig gemacht hat. Es stimmt schon, dass Ramsay jetzt der Erbe ist. Dies trifft aber nur auf die Bücher zu, in der Serie lebt Domeric ja noch. Er stirbt vermutlich erst in der vierten oder fünften Staffel... wenn überhaupt. Du kannst das ja als Zusatzinformation unter "In den Büchern" hinschreiben. Ich hatte mich an der englischen GoT-Wikia orientiert und da steht Domeric noch als Erbe drin. In der Wiki of Ice and Fire ist es bereits Ramsay. Achso, und tausch ruhig das Bild aus... ich hatte es nur als Platzhalter reingetan. Deins sieht viel cooler aus. ^^ LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee 11:12, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) : Hallöchen Cycheart, : ich hab gesehen, dass du die ganzen Wappen hochgeladen hab und finde das sehr cool. Ich wollte demnächst Bilder von den Wappen aus der Serie zusammen suchen und würde sie hochladen. Hättest du Lust sie den Artikeln zuzuordnen? Ich will nämlich nichts durcheinander bringen. Sie wären auf jeden Fall entsprechend bezeichnet, so dass klar ist welches Wappen zu welchem Haus gehört. : Außerdem wollte ich fragen, ob du Lust hättest den Artikel für das Haus Baratheon zu überarbeiten. Wir würden dort nämlich gerne die einzelnen Fraktionen erklären. Hier ist der Forumsbeitrag dazu. Natürlich ist das absolut freiwillig. Wenn du keinen Bock hast, mach ich das demnächst, aber ich hab nicht so großes Wissen über die Häuser und brauche sehr viel länger für solche Artikel. : LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee 21:00, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) : P.S. Du hast bei unserem neuen Nutzer auf der Diskussionseite vergessen zu signieren. ;) Hey Lee, also erstmal zu den Wappen: Sehr gern. Wenn du Zeit und Lust haben solltest, die Wappen hochzuladen wär' es mir ne Ehre sie den jeweiligen Häusern zu zuordnen :) Auch den Artikel zum Hause Baratheon würde ich äußerst gern' überarbeiten. Jedoch brauche ich für ein großes Haus, besonders wenn es so verschachtelt ist wie dies, einiges an Anlaufzeit. Also wenn Geduld vorhanden ist wird es passieren :-D Lg vom Cycheart 17:07, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Haus Seewert Hallo, ich wollte dich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass wir alle Namen und Bezeichnungen, sofern vorhanden, auf Deutsch hier einstellen. Da Seaworth in Seewert übersetzt worden ist und in der Serie auch so verwendet wird, wird es hier auch als Seewert aufgeführt. Ich werde die Seite zu Haus Seaworth also nach Haus Seewert verschieben und die Namen anpassen. Trotzdem vielen Dank für das erstellen der Seite. ;) Und sollte dir mal eine englisch bezeichnete Seite unterkommen, dann sag Bescheid, damit wir das beheben können. LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee 18:20, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC) jop, das war mir eig. auch bewusst, es hat mich etwas unsicher gemacht, dass es unter den Häusern als Seaworth eingetragen war. Deshalb übernahm ich es so wie es war. Cycheart 18:57, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Orte Hey Cycheart, hab gesehen, das du lauter neue Orte hinzufügst. Find ich Klasse. ^^ Ich wollte dich nur darauf aufmerksam machen, dass es eine Infobox für Orte gibt. Die findest du rechts unter "Weitere Vorlagen". Einfach nach Vorlage:Infobox Ort in der Suchzeile suchern und einfügen. ;) Achso, und alle Orte immer der Kategorie: Geographie zuordnen, egal was sie sonst noch sind. Das ist die Hauptkategorie. Dort kannst du auch nachsehen, was es schon für Unterkategorien gibt. LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee 21:58, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Cy, die Königsstraße heißt in der Serie Königsweg, deswegen werde ich die Seite zu dieser Bezeichnung verschieben. Das Weiterleitungssystem sollte aber trotzdem den Link "Königsstraße" finden. LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee 14:01, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) hehe da fällt es einem wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sicher! Danke :-D Cycheart 14:15, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ja, ne. Da gab's doch so eine Folge in der ersten Staffel. xD -- blOOdyLee 14:18, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hi Cy, gestern hast du die Seite Eiseninseln erstellt. Dieser Artikel existiert bereits seit einiger Zeit unter Eiseninseln. Drmobius212 und ich hatten noch 2 weitere Eiseninsel-Artikel gefunden und entschieden diesen zu behalten und die anderen zu löschen. Damit wäre das schon die 4. Eiseninselseite. xD Der Artikel ist lediglich ein Stub, also wäre es lieb, wenn du deine Informationen und Infobox dorthin umziehen könntest. Wenn du das gemacht hast, sag mir bitte Bescheid, damit ich die Seite "Eiseninseln" löschen kann. Es ist eben kompliziert, wenn es mehrere Übersetzungen und Schreibweisen gibt. Vielleicht solltest du dir einen generellen Überblick in der Geografie-Kategorie verschaffen, damit sowas nicht noch mal vorkommt. :) Sorry, für die Umstände und danke für dein Verständnis. LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee 11:16, 25. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Übrigens gibt es eine Kategorie "Inseln". ;) Sorry, ich schon wieder. xD Mir ist noch eingefallen, dass ich dich fragen wollte, was du davon hälst die :Kategorie:Mauer in "An der Mauer" oder "Orte an der Mauer" umzubennen. Weil ja die andere Kategorie "Jenseits der Mauer" heißt. Weg bin ich. ^^ blOOdyLee 11:24, 25. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hey Pat, ich habe gerade eine Seite in einem Forum gefunden auf der viele Ortsnamen und so aus der deutschen Übersetzung aufgelistet sind. Siehe hier. Ich hab ja nun die Bücher nicht gelesen und muss sowas immer ewig zusammensuchen, aber da du dir ja manchmal auch nicht sicher bist, hilft dir das vielleicht bei deiner Seitenerstellung und Verlinkung. ;) Vielleicht sollten wir einige Seiten sogarr verschieben, aber die Entscheidung überlass ich dir. LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee 13:05, 28. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Pat, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass du mich jetzt haust... xD ...aber ich habe eben ein wenig GoT Rewatch gemacht und dabei festgestellt, dass sie in der Serie Sieben Königslande, statt Königreiche sagen. Ich konnte es nicht wissen, weil ich die Serie bisher ja nur auf Englisch gesehen habe und die Leute, die es wissen, sagen mir ja nix. Den Begriff Sieben Königreiche hat irgendjemand, irgendwann hier eingeführt und es ist bis jetzt eines der wenigen Dinge, die ich nicht kontrolliert hatte. Woher soll ich denn sowas auch wissen? ^^" Ich habe eine Weiterleitung für Sieben Königslande erstellt, damit die Verlinkung auch bei Westeros landet. Es wäre also ungemein lieb von dir, wenn du es, da wo es dir auffällt und in den Artikeln, an denen du selber arbeitest, abändern könntest. Es tut mir echt leid, dass ich dich vorher nicht korrekt informiert habe. *Asche auf eigenes Haupt streu* LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee 17:30, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hey Pat, ich hab seit zwei Tagen extreme Schwierigkeiten mit dem Internet und kann deshalb schlecht bis gar nicht bearbeiten. Wollte die nur eine Nachricht und eine Bitte hinterlassen. Mir ist gestern aufgefallen, dass die Seite "Schloss Schwarz" eigentlich "Die Schwarze Festung" oder "Schwarze Festung" heißen müsste. Könntest du das bitte verschieben? Wie du es denn am Ende nennst, überlass ich dir, du bist schließlich der Ortexperte. ;) LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee 18:02, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hallöchen, das Tal von Arryn müsste "Das Grüne Tal von Arryn" heißen. Ist mir eben mal aufgefallen. Die Kurzbezeichnung lautet nebenbei "Das Grüne Tal". Wenn du es verschoben hast, richte ich dir ne Weiterleitung dafür ein. ^^ LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee 14:42, 10. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Der Norden Hi Pat, bin eben mal über den Eintrag geflogen und hab ein paar Namen ausgetauscht und verlinkt. Hier die wichtigsten, damit du sie in Zukunft hast: *Dreadfort = Grauenstein *Thorren's Square = Thorrenschanze *Barrowton = Hüglingen *Moat Cailin = Maidengraben *The Neck = Die Eng (nicht: Der Hals) Außerdem kannst du ruhig auch Orte und Häuser verlinken, die noch nicht existieren, weil sie das hoffentlich irgendwann einmal tun. ;) LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee 12:48, 5. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Kategorienumbau Soooo, ich hab da mal ein bisschen an den Kategorien geschraubt. Wenn du jetzt einen Ort in Essos erstellst, wäre es lieb, statt "Essos" in der Kategorie "Orte in Essos" anzugeben. Essos ist für die thematischen Beiträge, z.B. Dothraki oder Essos (Artikel) und Orte in Essos für die geografischen. Außerdem ist mir aufgefallen, dass es nicht eine Seite gibt die nach "Westeros" kategorisiert ist. Kein Scherz. Als wenn das nicht wichtig wäre. xD Also hier gilt dasselbe: Orte in Westeros = geografisch und Westeros = thematisch. Achso, und dann wollte ich fragen, ob es ok wäre, wenn ich die Kategorie "Mauer" durch "Orte im Norden" ersetze. Da könnten dann auch Orte wie Winterfell, sämtliche Schlösser und andere geografische Gegebenheiten aus dem Norden rein. Meinung? LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee 18:29, 25. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Admin So schnell kann's gehen. :) Da du jetzt Admin bist, ist diese Seite dein Freund und Helfer: Hilfe:Administratoren. Das AdminDashboard sollte einfach unten in der Auswahlzeile als "Admin" stehen und wenn du dort den Tab "Erweitert" anklickst, kommst du auf die generelle Verwaltungsseite. Das Löschen und Verschieben von Seiten sollten wir möglichst vorher absprechen, vor allem weil die Seitenzahl momentan wächst und wir sonst die Übersicht verlieren. Sonst wünsche ich dir viel Spaß! LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee 16:59, 25. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Staffelkram Hi Pat, ich wollte nur kurz anmerken, dass die Kategorien Staffel 1 und Staffel 2 etc. allein für die Auflistung der Episoden da sind. Wenn du Orte oder Personen einordnen willst, wäre es lieb wenn du die neuen Kategorien, z.B. Staffel 2 Charaktere und Staffel 2 Orte etc. erstellen könntest. Ich ordne sie dann dem Kategorienbaum zu. ;) Danke! LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee 18:34, 30. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Lennister Hallo Pat, unsere Aufgabe für's Wochenende besteht darin, alle Lannister-Artikel zu Lennister umzuziehen. Solltest du dann in den Artikeln auf die Bezeichnung Lannister stoßen, einfach austauschen. Wir machen das jetzt, weil die Wiki inzwischen zügig wächst und wir das sonst nicht mehr unter Kontrolle bekommen werden. Es werden automatisch Weiterleitungen erstellt und sollte das mal nicht der Fall sein, ist es relativ einfach eine zu erstellen. LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee 10:49, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bezeichnungen Hallo Pat, Ich schreib das mal unter ne allgemeine Überschrift. Du hast den Artikel Tiefwald Motte erstellt und der Kategorie "Haus Glover" zugeordnet. Ich hab gerade gelesen, dass es "Haus Glauer" heißen müsste. Ich ändere das also mal und erstelle eine korrekte Kategorie. Just so you know. :) LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee 11:54, 11. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hey Pat, wollte dir nur sagen, dass die Leffords im Deutschen "Leffert" heißen. Werde also mal eben deinen Artikel verschieben. ;) LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee 16:21, 14. Jul. 2012 (UTC)